


Princess in a Tower

by WriterWolfe618



Series: Worthy of a Princess' Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jonerys, King Rhaegar, Moat Cailin - Freeform, N plus A equals J, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: While her husband is away from their new home, it falls upon Daenerys to rule their new home in his absence.





	Princess in a Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry for the wait from everything I've been working on. Real life has been a huge pain. Anyway here is a little short story I was thinking over during Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy it.

DAENERYS

As the Princess gazed longingly out of the tower window, Daenerys tried not to think of herself as some kidnapped and captured maiden. All of Moat Cailin was open for her to walk around, after all it was her and her husband's new home. Except Jon wasn't there with her, so their castle felt empty. He had left for an urgent meeting that required his attention at White Harbor, and had been gone for almost a fortnight. She understood why he himself had to go, as a newly legitimized bastard and a new Lord of such an important castle and surrounding lands, Jon had a mountain of obstacles to climb in order to prove himself worthy. At times she wished for the simpler days of old, with secret meetings in Dorne and the letters they sent in separate names. It had been so new and exciting and most of all, so real, when they were together, though the Princess knew deep down nothing could ever truly happen from it. Everyday since then she had thanked the Seven and the Old Gods for the stroke of confidence they had given her now husband that night when he asked her to marry him and run away to Essos. She would have done it, just to be with him, if it weren't for Robb and Aegon finding them in the Godswood in Winterfell. But once again, the gods seemed to be on her and Jon's side, for both Robb and Aegon agreed to help the two lovers wed in secret. Luck was on their side once more when it was Ser Arthur, Jon's uncle, who found them early that morning. If it had been any other Kingsguard that had traveled with them to Winterfell, Dany was certain Jon would have been killed immediately. As it was, cooler heads and impassioned pleas won the day, and Dany was able to marry the man she loved in front of everybody with the blessing of her family. And now, nearly eight months later, she sat alone in the tower, holding her swollen belly, praying for her husband's swift return from White Harbor. She only had a few weeks before both the Maester and the midwives said she would be giving birth to their children, and both groups agreed that due to the size of the Princess and a few other tests, twins were more than likely.

For the most part, due to a cautious Maester and a overly protective husband, Dany had been placed under a long period of house rest so to speak. Even weeks later she still felt a flash of annoyance at it. She was fine, but in order to not cause any worry, she kept off her feet as much as she could. However with Jon gone, it fell upon her to govern the people and lands of Moat Cailin. She and her handmaid Allyria Dayne made their way to the main hall of the keep, where a small group of petitioners resided. As usual, they all gaped at her pregnant form, but she ignored their eyes. Instead she listened to their words, and made as many just and good decisions as she possibly could with what information she was given. The last petitioner was a young man, who looked to be a bit younger than her or Jon, dragged forward in chains. When he looked up at her with his dark hair and blue eyes, most of the room recognized exactly who he was, at least who his father was. Keeping her cool, she asked calmly to the man dressed in black next to him.

"Why is this man in chains?"

"Attempting to desert the Night's Watch,"

Before the man could continue, the chained man shouted out,

"That's a lie! I never joined the Watch, I haven't even said the words! This is the farthest north I have ever been!"

The ranger slammed his fist into the man's mouth and made to kick him when Daenerys' voice rang out through the room.

"Hit that man again and you will be denied entry to every castle from here to Castle Black. Now, obviously a man or woman cannot be punished for crimes they have not committed. So how exactly can you execute this young for deserting an order he has not yet sworn into? Young man, what is your name, and why is this ranger saying what he is saying?"

"My name's Gendry, your Grace, I'm a smith from King's Landing, at least I was. About a month or so ago, Master Mott told me to pack my bags and meet up with a caravan heading North. He said he had secured a new job up there for me. Only, the caravan was the prison wagon for the Night's Watch, and I was thrown in there with the other criminals outside. Yoren over there refused to tell me why I was with them. I've been trying to plead my case at every castle we have stopped at, but he rarely lets me out of the cage. This was the first opportunity and I ran here to ask for your help. Please, I don't want to join the Watch, I never have. I'm a good smith, I really am. I can work here and help with the rebuilding, really I can. I'll do it free of charge."

Everyone was quiet as they looked to the Princess, waiting for her decision. Her choice had been made in the very beginning of their conversation, but she allowed the others to think that she was thinking it over. She knew exactly who was standing before her. Everyone in the court back at King's Landing knew of the rumors of Lord Robert's bastard he had gotten on some tavern wench the night before he was sent to the Watch. Figuring enough time had passed, Dany straightened her back and spoke with absolute authority.

"I Daenerys, Princess of House Targaryen and Lady of Moat Cailin, do hereby pronounce this sentence. Gendry Waters, you were forced to travel among criminals bound for the Wall against your will, and are under no obligation to swear the vows of the Night's Watch. You will remain here at Moat Cailin where you will find work as a smith, a profession that we are in need of. That is all."

Yoren grimaced and stepped forward,

"My Lady, perhaps we should wait for Lord Stark, your husband, to arrive so that he can,"

"Say the exact same words I have just said? Has your time on the Wall frozen your ears so that only a man's voice can be heard? If that is the case then I'd be more than happy to get as many men as possible to speak those words to you. Perhaps my brother the King, or the Warden of the North, or perhaps another Lord Paramount, perhaps Lord Stannis?"

At that Yoren backed down and the rest of the northerners began to nod in agreement to her words, she allowed a small smile to emerge. She was beginning to like her new home even more. Back in the South, it would have been impossible for her to even have a say in that man's fate. But here, it was possible. Daenerys made her way back to her room, feeling the many kicks of her children as she ascended the steps. It was a few days later when a horn was sounded, and Dany waddled over to the window before beaming with joy. A small riding party was making their way to Moat Cailin from White Harbor, bearing the banners of a white wolf and dragon. Her husband was home, and they had many things to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are what keep authors going, at least those that are of a mature and respectful nature. Any type of mean or cruel or troll like comments will be immediately deleted and ignored and completely forgotten about. For those that like this story, fear not, I have their reunion planned.


End file.
